Double Crossed - When Macey and Kat meet again
by GallagherGirl45
Summary: When Macey, Cammie, Liz, Bex and Zach leave for Rome to save Preston, the last person Macey was expecting to run into was Kat, but the just happens. Read on to see what happens when they join forces again! (Slow beginning but should get better!)
1. Chapter 1

Double Crossed

When Kat and Macey meet again.

Cammie P.O.V

My mum was gonna kill me! Not only was I breaking the promise I'd made to never sneak out again (unless it is for emergencies), I was sneaking out to fly to Rome to kidnap Preston, the ambassadors son! We were in Liz's van on our way to where Macey's private jet was parked. After another 10 minutes I asked Liz "Liz how much longer, not that I'm bored or anything, it's just I'm pretty sure my mum will know I've left now, especially since what happened in the summer, don't even go there Bex, so maybe we should hurry it up a bit?"

Bex looked angry at the mention of the summer, I knew it still struck a nerve with them after what happened to me, but if I could talk about then they should be able to, too!

Liz replied "Chill Cammie, we'll be there in 3 minutes precisely!"

"Ok, cool" and with that I started to pack my laptop and book away and snuggled into Zach for the remaining 3 minutes.

After 3 minutes we pulled into a field that had a jet it, Macey's jet to be more precise. Liz parked the van, and we all trudged out without duffel bags and climbed onto the jet, Macey sat on her own with ear buds in looking to get some sleep, Bex was sat with a laptop on her lap with Pitch Perfect playing – she'll be singing along soon, Liz was sat behind Bex with her own Laptop but I had a feeling she was looking to see if we'd be detected as missing yet or not, and I was sat next to Zach, resting on his shoulder and wondering how long the flight was going to be and what I was gonna do in the time – I hadn't really planned ahead.

Zach looked down at me and said "Whatcha thinking about Gallagher Girl?"

I smiled at the nickname and replied "Nothing much Blackthrone Boy, just thinking what I could do to pass the time" I said with a smirk at the end.

I heard Zach 'Mmmm' and reply, "Well, I can think of a couple of things..." and with that he turned my head up and started kissing me gently. I gently climbed onto his lap and licked his lips asking for entrance, he willing gave in and was soon in a full make-out session. After 10 minutes 37 seconds, I pulled away and climbed back into my seat, don't get me wrong I enjoyed it but I wasn't ready for anything more for a while. I pulled my book out of my bag and started to read while Zach played with my hair, after an hour I felt his breathing even out and I knew he was asleep, I soon fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of a man saying "Ladies and Gentlemen we will be arriving in Rome in 10minutes, please make sure your things are ready and seatbelts are done up." After 10 minutes us girls and Zach were walking off the plane and towards the hotel that Macey had gotten us near the Embassy when Macey stopped dead in her tracks and said "No friggin way!"

So, here my new story! I know 2 different stories in two days – I'm amazing! I'd really appreciate any reviews, good and bad are both welcomed! ALL helpful reviews will be thanked in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - AN - VERY SORRY!

**SOOOOOO sorry to be putting a A.N. in so early, but i am really struggaling with this story! If anyone has any ideas on what they want to happen in this story PLEASE let me know, i've nearly got chapter 2 fininshed but ahead of there i have no idea! So please review what you think/want ot happen and any idea i like i will probs use and will be mentioned at the beginning of chapter 3.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting, but i have got another Double Crossed on the go called, Double Crossed - When Macey and Kat play Truth or Dare, which is coming along well so feel free to check that out while you wait for this one.**

**Once again, really sorry!**

**Happy Reading**

**GallagherGirl45 xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Cammie P.O.V.

We all looked at Macey, and then at what or who she was staring at. What we saw was just shocking. A group of what looked like teenagers all frozen in position with a Raphael in between two of the members.

We turned and looked at Macey when she spoke "Kat? Hale? I know you said you had one with your name on it but I didn't think you meant literally!" .

We all looked at her shocked until Bex practically shouted "You knew they were going to try and steal a Raphael?! Did it not occur to you, to ya know, TELL SOMEONE?!"

Macey looked guilty, and mumbled something – but being the awesome spies that we are we heard her say "I never thought they were serious".

We all looked at her shocked again; she's been in this business for about a year and she hadn't learnt to take EVERYTHING seriously?! We looked back at the group of teenagers, to see that two of them had stepped forward, a male who I recognised as billionaire W.W. Hale the fifth and a girl who was nearly the same as me except with dark hair not the blondish hair I have, by the same I mean she was a plain Jane, if she was a spy she would be a pavement artist. We all looked at the two of them, and the group of 4 behind them, making sure to not miss anything.

We was waiting for them to say something when eventually the girl names Kat said "You didn't think I was serious Macey, when you found out what I do what made you think I wouldn't be serious?"

Macey knew they were thieves! OMG this day just gets better and better – note the sarcasm! Macey looked angry now "What made me think you weren't serious?! Are you kidding me?! You told a spy that you were planning on stealing a Raphael in Rome?! Not exactly the smartest thing for a THEIF to do!"

I'd only ever seen Macey this made once, when Liz had accidently broke her hair dryer and she had to have frizzy hair for 3 days – it wasn't pretty! I was pleased to see that this Hale and Kat people were looking slightly scared.

Me being the mature teenager here decided to speak up as we were drawing a slight crowd "Okay guys, why don't we take this inside, you don't want the crowd to see you guys having your stupid family domestics – look the hotel is right there!" With that I walked to the group of 4, with Zach behind me and said in a low voice "If you 4 know what's best for you I suggest you follow me that, that include you genius boy, the idiot twins and the aspiring model! Zach follow behind them!" I then looked over my shoulder and shouted and the 5 I'd left behind, "Are you coming or what, we wouldn't want to make your mum and my aunt angry now would we?!"

I don't know where the idea for us to be related came from, but I had to have some adults in there, I mean why would a group of 11 teenagers be wondering around the streets are Rome for?!

I didn't need to turn around to know that they were following me. I walked into the hotel and up the desk and said "Hi, we're under the name McHenry. We should have 3 rooms booked?" The women who looked no older than 27 looked up at the name McHenry, saw Macey standing next to me and started typing furiously on her computer and soon produced the room passes and wished us a happy stay. As soon as we got our room passes we headed up and all strutted into one room to continue the, disagreement (?) from outside.

**A.N. Okayyyyyyyy, so here's Chapter 2! So sorry for the long wait, kinda think this is a crappy chapter so please let me know what you think. Finding this one a LOT more tricky to write compared to Truth or Dare, but I think I keep comparing it to Ally's Double Crossed /: . So, as usual any good/helpful reviews WILL be mentioned at the beginning of Chapter 3, but I also want you guys to review what you want to happen next. Happy Reading xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for such the long wait! I've really struggled with where I want this to go etc. I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out – whether your be happy or what, let me know in a review :) Happy Reading! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Cammie P.O.V.

Once we were all in a hotel room, I turned round on Macey with what I hoped was an angry look on my face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MACEY?! YOU KNEW THAT A GROUP OF TEENAGE THEIFS WERE PLANNING ON STEAL A RAPHAEL AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ANYONE?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Once I'd finished screaming at Macey I turned to the group of thieves who were huddled in a corner discussing something, I marched up to them.

"So, what are you planning on doing with that Raphael? If you are planning on selling it, then I won't hesitate in calling my aunt Abby and having her call the police and Interpol here! So spill!"

The girl, who I was told was Kat stepped up.

"First off, your Aunt Abby is cool, she even gave me a card for Gallagher, although I still don't know what so special with that school! And in relation to the Raphael, I was planning on giving it back to its original owners! I'm not your normal thief! I don't steal for my own personal gain or greed! I take from people who it doesn't belong to and give it back to their rightful owners! I robin hood of sorts, these are my merry men"

She pointed to the group behind her when she said about her 'merry men'. The Raphael that they had was one with a women and a baby, it didn't look that amazing, but neither does the Mona Lisa so…..

I thought through what Kat had said and decided that they could take the Raphael, but I wanted to swap numbers with them so I could make sure that it did in fact end up back with its rightful owner, and in case we got in any trouble with Mission: Save Preston!

"Okay, so I'm gonna believe what you're saying is true, because you haven't shown any signs of lying, but there is one condition.' I saw she breathed a sigh of relief when I told her she could take it, but she tensed a little when I said condition, but nodded never the less' Okay, so my condition is that we need to swap number. One, so I can make sure that you do actually return it to its rightful owners, and two, in case we get in trouble with what we're trying to do and need some help. Now, I know that sounds strange, but our mission may require your area of expertise!"

I turned to Liz and signalled for her to come so she'd know to put a tracker in the phone, and because she knew the mobile number. I gave Kat our mobile and she typed her number in, while Liz put our number and a secret tracker in their phone. We then all gave each hugs – I know we'd only just met but we were both doing different missions so it was kinda of a good luck gesture! We then all said goodbye to each other, and we watched them walk out of the room.

When the door had clicked shut I saw Bex turn and glare at Macey, I could tell she was about to lose it.

"Okay Bex, I know your mad at Macey, I'm pretty sure we all our! But our main priority has got to be sorting our plan out for saving Preston! We're in the country now. I say, we spend tomorrow doing surveillance, if we see Preston we don't give it away that we're here in case he's already been converted. If we see him with his dad, Macey I hate to say this, but if we see him with his dad I think we should abandon mission and head home. We all know what his dad is capable of, I may not be able to remember but I still have the scars and I don't want any of that to happen to you. What do you guys think?"

We all stood thinking about it. Macey looked kind of hurt and shocked that I would say something like that, Bex looked like she just wanted to kick some butt, Liz was looking longingly – probably thinking about what technology they would have, and when I looked up at Zach he had a pained look in his eyes, although his mask was up.

I stood up on my tippy-toes and whispered into Zach's ear "Hey, you alright? I know you don't like me talking about the summer, but if anything was going to convince them it would be that!" I saw him nod and his signature smirk gracefully made its way onto his lips – I reached up and gave him a light kiss before leading him on to small sofa and waited for the others to say something.

After another 3 minutes Bex spoke up.

"Okay Cammie, I agree with you on the most part. But I don't think we should give up on Preston. If he has been converted, we could convince to come back to the right side! The surveillance idea is good, but I think we should disguise ourselves, his dad is part of the circle, so therefore there will be people who want you dead and wont hesitate, and I won't put _you _in danger! Did anyone bring any notepads or anything?!"

Liz stuck her hand straight up in the air – shocker that she had brought stuff!

"Okay Lizzie, what did you bring?" I asked her.

She looked kind of giddy when she answered!

"Okay guys, I brought my untraceable laptop, a regular notepad and big notepad. Are we going to be doing some planning then Bex?!"

Bex just nodded, Liz squealed, Macey signed and sat down looking rather worried and me and Zach just exchanged glances – we were in for a long night!

So after 5 and a half hours our plan was as follows :

Cammie & Zach – Every hour and a half switch disguises and walk past the embassy to see what happens.

Liz – Try and find out what security they have and if you can infiltrate it.

Bex and Macey – Cover all angles of the building to identify any possible emergency exits.

After a day of doing this, that night we will all tell everyone what we found and formulate a plan in which to get Preston. I can't help but think we're gonna need to call Kat and her crew and get them to help us. If they steal things as a profession then maybe they can help us 'steal' Preston!

Tomorrow is going to be a long day!

**A.N. So what do ya think? I know it was such a long wait, but I was trying to figure the plot out etc. Let me know what you think and what you want to happen in this please. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed followed or favourited this story – it means so much to me and if I hadn't of had them; I probably would have given up on this and deleted it! So once again thank you! Please review this with what you think – hopefully the next chapter shouldn't be such a long wait now that I know what I'm doing with this :) Happy Reading :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. EARLY UPDATE! Shoutout to Magpiefeather and GallagherGirl-2000 for their reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 4.

Cammie P.O.V.

"Oh Cammie. If you don't wake up now, this nice cold bucket of water will be over your head in exactly 90 seconds!"

As soon as those words were out of Bex's mouth I shot up in bed and stumbled out. I then looked at Bex to see that she didn't even have a bucket of water! That bitch! Oh well, I'm up now – might as well shower, get dressed and sort out all the disguises me and Zach will need for today.

After a 10 minute shower, I walked out of the bathroom, my internal clock said it was 10:34, but I looked at the clock in the hotel room to double check – ever since summer I've been worried that I lose it again!

After we had everything together that our separate groups would need, we wished each other good luck and set off to do our jobs.

Macey P.O.V.

I was stood in a rickety building to the north of the embassy looking to see if there were any ways of getting in and out without being scene, but it didn't look like there was. There were security cameras wherever possible, with guard shifts that had them walking round every 10 minutes – this was going to be tricky!

I couldn't help but think of the night that I first met Hale and Kat. The way they seemed so sure that they wouldn't be caught or seen. I think we're going to have to call them – spy brain or not I can't think of any other way to do this. I looked at my watch and saw it was time for me to switch locations. Me and Bex decided that after half an hour at each point we would switch, we also decided that we would both do north, south, east and west as we would both notice different things. Bex was starting with south and moving onto west, then north then east. I was starting with north and moving onto east, south and west. Once we'd covered them all we would meet at the place where Cammie and Zach would be changing.

I walked down the stairs of the place where I was hiding, made sure it was safe for me to leave and then headed towards my next building. After walking for 20 minutes I got to my next building, I would have to lie of the roof of this one as it had owners. I was just getting settled when I noticed a small window facing my hiding place. If anyone looked out that window I would be in some serious trouble! I turned my comms unit on.

"Duchess, do you read me? Duchess come in!"

"Peacock, what's the matter? Have you been seen?" Her British accents coming through thicker with worry.

"No, I haven't been seen, but I might be. There are no other buildings for me in the east where I have a clear view and the one I'm on now has a window right in front of me. The owners of the house are in, should I ask if I can have a look?"

"Yeah, do that Peacock. Explain that you're with the CIA and there is suspicious activity going on and that we're doing surveillance. If they don't agree, threaten to arrest them and call back up! DON'T BE SEEN!"

"Okay – thank you duchess!" and with that I turned my comms back off.

I quickly crawled back to the ladder and went round to the door and knocked. A beautiful young women answered the door, she had long brown hair, down to mid back, big brown eyes. I gave the women a smile.

"Ciao, io sono con la CIA, e ci stanno attualmente conducendo la sorveglianza contro l'ambasciata. Mi chiedevo se potevo usare voi casa per 10 minuti solo per fare un po 'di sorveglianza da questo lato? Ho paura, se non sei d'accordo, dovrò arrestare per impedire il corso della giustizia. "(Hello, I'm with the CIA, and we are currently carrying out surveillance on the embassy. I was wondering if I could use you house for 10 minutes just to do some surveillance from this side? I'm afraid, if you don't consent, I will have to arrest for preventing the course of justice.)

"Sì, va bene. Stavo shopping. Volete che rimanga fino alla vostra partenza, o sono io sicuro di andare? " (Yes, that is fine. I was just going shopping. Would you like me to stay until you leave, or am I safe to go?)

"Ti dispiacerebbe restare? Ho bisogno di qualcuno come testimone, nel caso in cui io vedo qualcosa di sospetto" (Would you mind staying? I will need someone as a witness, in case I see anything suspicious.)

"Sì, va bene, io sarò solo nell'altra stanza a guardare la TV." (Yes, that is fine; i will just be in the other room watching some TV.)

I then set up in the room where i could see everything and took down notes that included cameras, guard shifts, any possible entrances and exits etc. After 10 minutes, the women came back in and asked if I was finished. I then thanked her and said I was and left to my next building. When I had done all my building I headed back to where we were meeting to see that everyone was there, me and Bex getting here at the same time. We then all put on different disguises and walked back to the hotel. Once we were in our room, we sat in a circle and got ready to compare notes.

Just as Cammie and Zach were about to talk the emergency phone started to vibrate, notifying us that we had text.

Kat P.O.V.

We'd just given the Raphael back to the original owner, and taken a picture to send to Macey and her friends so they'd know we'd given it back. We were all sat in the limo, thinking over how they knew our names. No-one ever knew our names and yet they did, they knew Simon was our nerd, the Bagshaws twins and Gabrielle wanting to be a model – THIS WASN'T COMMON KNOWLEDGE! I was just sitting next to Hale thinking about it when my phone rings. I looked at it and it was Cammie, I looked at hale who looked just as confused. I pressed answer.

"Hey Cammie, did you get the picture?"

"Hi Kat, I did and I appreciate it. But that's not why I'm calling. Can you put me on speaker if 'I'm not already please?"

"Oh, erm yea sure, one min. Okay, you're on speaker"

"Okay then Cammie, now that we can all hear you, and you can probably all hear us, What is it that you want?"

"Well, we need you help" she said hesitantly.

**A.N. Soooooooo that's chapter 4 – what do you think? I wasn't too sure on this, but I want it to catch up with my other story. I also, feel it's a bit 'la di blah' if you get what I mean. Please review how you think it could be improved, what you linked and disliked and what you want to happen in the following chapters! Do the thieves help the spies or not? Until next time :) Happy Reading :)**


	6. Authors Note - SORRY!

**AN.**

I know we're not supposed to just put Authors Notes but i need to do one.

Updates for this are going to be a little slow at the minute as i am in my last few weeks of college before i go off to work and i need to complete all my course work.

Also, for July 17th i start a full time job at a nursery to will only be able to update on weekends, and it might become every other week rather than everyweek.

I hope to have a chapter up soon, hopefully this week.

Please stay with this story, it should become pretty interesting soon!

Also, if you have any ideas on how you would like this story to go, any ideas what you want to happen, who you want to come into the story etc let me know :)

As i said, please stick with it.

Happy Reading! :)

GallagherGirl45 xxx


	7. Chapter 5

**A.N. Soooo, sorry for such the long wait! I was, well I don't really have an excuse for not updating this one when I was updating my other, the only possible one is that I enjoy writing that one more really. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story, I'll try and make it the best one yet! Happy Reading! J.**

Chapter 5.

Kats P.O.V.

"_Well, we need your help."_

Hmmmm, well this conversation just got a whole lot more interesting!

"Nah, hell no! No way are we going to help some spoilt brats heiress and a dude acting like he's from the wrong side of the tracks. No friggin way!"

Gabrielle Bishop everyone!

"_I'll tell you why you should help us Gabrielle, because I busted my arse, and almost gave away a hundred year old secret saving your cousin and her bit of arm candy! And unless you want your files, whereabouts and how to find you put on the CIA's directors desk, I suggest you listen to what Cammie has to say! Sorry Cammie."_

I took charge at this point. I gave Gabrielle a look and she shut up, knowing not to mess with me in this mood!

"Okay Cammie, tell us what you need our help with."

_"Err, okay then. Well basically Senators Winters son, Preston, is in a whole lot of trouble because of who I am. And Macey, has, well has some sort of relationship with him, and so we are going to save him. And well, basically we have been scoping out the area around the Embassy in Rome and there's no way for us to get in without them realising that there's someone in there. That's where you guy's help will come in. I mean we know what you are, and we know that your good because when we found you guys earlier you was leaving a house with a Raphael without setting off any alarms! And I know for a fact that, that house has some of the best security here! So either, you belong to a school like ours but not ours, or your thieves – and very talented thieves at that!"_

Oh shiz! I looked up at the crew in panic, to see the panic in there eyes as well.

"Erm Cammie, you mind if I talk to my crew for a few minutes and call you back when we have a decision?"

"_No that's fine, just don't make it too long please. This is literally a life or death situation! Bye"_ and with that she hung up.

"So guys, what do you think? I think it might be to risky to say no, I mean, I don't actually want to go to JAIL!"

"Relax Kitty, I actually agree with you! And she did help us at that charity event, so we do kind of owe her. But depending on how big this job is, we could always say that they owe us next time we're in serious trouble!" Hale said.

"Hell we're in, those voices sounded sexy as hell, and this job sounds like you might need explosives and who's better at that then us Bagshaws!"

I suppose that was true.

"Okay, so I'm gonna call Cammie back and say that we will , and to ask her when and where we should meet them, is that cool?"

There was a chorus of yeah's and one 'humph' – guess who that came from!

I dialled Cammie's number back and she answered after 2 rings.

_"Cammie speaking"_

_"_Hey Cammie, its Kat"

"Oh right! Did you come to a decision?"

"Yepo, we decided we will help you. I mean, me and Hale so owe Macey and its always good to have some of the good guys on side!"

"Aww I'm so happy you said that! Well, could you meet us at the Hotel where we first met tomorrow evening? I know Hale has a private plane etc. so is this alright?"

"Yeah that's fine! We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye"

I heard her reply bye before I hung up. I looked up at the crew.

"Time to pack guys and Hale, can you get your plane ready? We need to be back at the hotel where we first met Cammie and all of them by tomorrow evening!"

Everyone started running around and packing and Hale calls his pilot and tells him to get it ready as its going to be needed tonight. After half an hour, everyone was ready to leave. We checked out of the hotel Marcus had checked us in to and climbed into the waiting limo, with Marcus already knowing where to take us. After another 20 minute drive we was at the airport and by passing all security and climbing on board the plane. I texted Cammie to tell her that we were on our plane and would be at the hotel in roughly 3 hours. She texted back to say that she would make sure that someone was there to answer the call to let them in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip 3 hours ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We pulled up outside the Hotel, got our luggage out of the boot, and went into the Hotel. Hale went up to the desk and asked which room Macey was in and asked if they could go up. The women behind the desk called up to the room, presumably to see if we could go up. Whoever was up there obviously said yes and we all followed Hale up the stairs. We knocked on the door and it was opened after 30 seconds.

And we all walked in and looked around. Then my whole crew looked at me, well I guess its show time.

"So, I heard you need our help?!"

**A.N. So there we go! What do you guys think?! I know its not an amazing chapter but I needed to get his chapter out of the way before the fun can really start! **

**Now, I need you readers to review what you thought of this chapter, what you want to happen, and who you favourite character in this story is.**

**Also, check out my other double crossed – it's a truth or dare one, but with plenty of different twists in it!**

**Lastly, I'm on holiday next week so I should be able to write out quite a few chapters and upload them when I get home as I won't have internet where I'm going!**

**Happy Reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**A.N. Howdy ho I'm back!Sorry for the longish wait, but I am back now :) Thank you for all the reviews I got for the previous chapter and a big hello to any new followers and favouriters! Also there could be a bit of OOC! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 6.

Cammie P.O.V.

"So, I heard you need our help?"

I'm pretty sure I've never moved as fast as I did then when I heard Kats voice in the doorway. I looked at her and her crew with what I presumed was a look of relief, then looked round at my team to see looks of happiness and relief – you can guess who had the look of happiness on their face!

"Thank You Kat, you have no idea how much this means to us! I know Macey is especially grateful!"

I felt Macey nod her head, then head over to where Kat and her crew were and give Kat and hale a hug – I suppose she doesn't know the rest of them that well.

"Okay, well before we start planning anything I think we should get to know each other more so we can trust each other easily. So I'm Cameron, but please just call me Cam or Cammie! In the profession that we are heading in my parents are, or well were legends and I'm one already, apparently! Zach, do you wanna go next?"

"Sure Gallagher Girl, I'm Zach Goode, and I'm in the same profession as the rest of them here and I don't have any family so I spend any family holiday with Gallagher Girl and her family – oh and she'd my girlfriend so back of twinsies!"

"Cool it Zach. I'm Bex, full name Rebecca but if you don't want to wake up missing a ligament then I suggest you call me Bex! Same profession as Cam and Zach and like Cammie, my parents are considered legends in out department, except for the British department as you can guess from my accent!"

"I'm Elizabeth, but prefer Liz, and I'm going to be working for the same firm as them but in a different department as I'm more of a behind the scenes girl! Unlike Cammie, Zach and Bex my parents aren't or weren't from the same profession."

"Well I'm Macey, which I guess you all know, and I'm going into the same profession, not sure which department yet, and I only got into this profession because of my ancestors, but I guess it came in handy the first time I meet Kat and Hale!"

"Well I'm Kat, and I'm in the same profession as my family and my uncle and dad are considered legends in our profession, I don't have a mum as she passed away a few years ago, but I have gabs, the crew and my family so I'm happy enough."

"I'm W.W. Hale the fifth, but I go by Hale as I don't want anyone to know my first name! Being who I am comes in handy with our profession and I've only be doing this for a couple of years! I've been Kats best friend since I first started doing this, and its recently become more but I'm not gonna put a label on it!"

"I'm Gabrielle and only my family and this crew can call me Gabs! I'm only here because needs family support and as her cousin I'm providing that but she also needs the support of her whole crew so that's another reason I'm here! I've been doing this my whole life and I'm the opposite of Kat, I have my mum but no idea who my dad is!

"I'm Simon; I'm an unofficial member of the family and have been part of Kats crew since the beginning as my dad is part of the adult crew! I'm a tech genius, and like Liz, was it, I'm more behind the scenes but will go into action when it's needed!"

"We're the Bagshaws! We're twins and have been working with Kats family for a while and only recently become official members of the crew! We're talented at what we do for the crew, but we do other jobs for it as well. We do our own separate jobs when there nothing for this crew to do and we're big flirts!"

"Okay well that's everyone! I know I certainly.." I broke off mid -sentence as there was a knock on the door! I looked round at everyone to see they were all looking as confused as me!

I indicated for them to all get in a circle with a bottle in the middle so it would seem like we were playing spin the bottle truth or dare!

When everyone was mixed up and sat in a circle with a gap where i should be sat I went and answered the door. Now imagine my surprise when I open the door and there stood Grant, Jonas and Nick – what the heck are they doing here?!

I turned round the Zach, with my eyebrow arched.

"Zach, what are they doing here?"

"I thought we could do with a bit more help so I thought I would be a good idea to tell them about it!"

"Hold up! Nick, what the heck are you doing with them? Last I heard, you was going to a private school in France, so you could be near your Mum in Interpol!"

"Yeah, well she decided to send me to one for delinquents in virgin because of London! But what the hell are you doing here?! How to hell do you know Zach and them lot?!"

"Well we know Macey, who goes to school with the girls, and Zach's going out with Cammie! How do you know them?!"

"I go to the same school as Zach! I'm on of his best mates!"

"WOAH! Cut out all the chit-chat! Grant, Jonas and Nick, introduce yourself to everyone then join the circle. We have some serious organising to do!"

"Well I'm Grant, I'm going to be the same as Zach, and I'm known as being a Greek god with the girls! I'm pretty much the muscles of our team. Oh and my British Bombshell Bex is my girlfriend so y'all better keep your hand of her!"

"I'm Jonas, and I'm the same as Liz, but the male version! My parents are in the same profession as me and I'm going to be working alongside them in the same department when I join! Me and Liz are kinda going out but we haven't put any labels on anything!"

"I'm Nick and you both know different sides of me! But basically I'm either going to be in the same profession as Zach and the guys or Kat and her crew, but I haven't really made my mind up. Oh and I have serious feelings for Macey, but she hates my guts and only has eyes for the Ambassadors son, Preston!"

I looked round everyone to see they were all eyeing each other up to see if we could all really trust each other, and whenever someone looked at Nick, they gave him evils!

"Right okay, well are we ready to start organising now?"

They were a group of murmured Yea's and Yes's before we started.

We were in for a long night!

**A.N. Well, there you have it! I know its not very good, but I needed everyone to introduce themselves to each other for the story to be able to work well! What did you think of the chapter? I know I shaked up some of the characters and that some were a little OOC but I thought that it might make the story better, so…. So guys, it's my birthday on Monday, so I do this on my other story and at the end of each chapter I leave 3 questions for readers to answer in a review and I thought it would be fun to try it out with you! So here we go;**

**1. Whens your birthday? (Just date and month!)**

**2. What's the best birthday present you've ever had?**

**3. What's the worsts present you've ever had?**

**And there we go, answer none, one or all – I love getting answers ;) **

**Please review this chapter, as I'm not sure on how good it is and I didn't get many on my last chapter and I like getting them through! **

**Oh, also, I'm thinking of doing a another story, based off my Truth or Dare one but it would be a Liz, Jonas and Simon love triangle with various guest appearances of other characters/ What do you think, would this be a good idea – let me know in a review!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

**p.s sorry for the long A.N. ….. again!**


End file.
